rain can lead to beautiful things
by honour632
Summary: this story is to be read to be understood. I cant even think of a summery. By the way, can someone tell me what the ratings mean coz I have no clue. anyway, hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

He wondered up the stairs of Bushwell to the roof, just walking around in the dead of night. All he could hear was the rain pouring down outside and his footsteps. He had always loved the rain, but lately, they made him feel like he could tell it his deepest and darkest secrets.

Once he got to the roof, he pushed the door open and stepped out into the rain, being drenched immediately. This made him smile. He looked up, closing his eyes, and started spinning around, stretching his arms out like a bird about to take off.

He soon started to feel a bit dizzy so he stopped spinning and took in a deep, deep breath. He loved the smell of the rain, he loved how it felt when it made contact with his skin and he loved the way it exploded into a million little droplets when it hit the ground.

Freddie loved this. His mother had never understood why he loved rain so much and she would always freak over him, forcing him to change and have a warm shower, but she never asked why he loved rain so much anymore.

He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. What he didn't know was that Carly and Sam had heard him leave his apartment so they quietly followed him. When they saw him on the roof, they thought he was crazy, but once they saw how happy he looked out in the rain, they decided not to bother him and went back to the Shays apartment.

"That was so weird. I mean, did you see his face?" Carly asked.

"I know. I wonder what Freddillina was thinking. I would love to see what was in his head right now." Sam said.

"So would I. I want to know if he still has that crazy crush on me." Carly said.

"He probably does. Just tell him to get over it. He already knows that you'll never love him." Sam said.

"I can't do that. I can't be mean to people. You know that." Carly said.

"Just try." Sam said.

"No. why don't you just ask him when you're in the middle of a fight? He always tells the truth then." Carly said.

"True. Okay. Just wait until tomorrow then. Mama has a plan all worked out." Sam said with a smile. Carly was suddenly a little fearful for Freddie, but she had nothing to worry about.

The next day, when Freddie walked into Carly's apartment, he was smiling.

"What's with the smile? Finally get accepted into nerd world 101?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Do you have any water Carls?" Freddie asked, the smile gone but a perfectly innocent looking one there instead.

"What? No lame come back? No retaliation?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Did you hear about Shane? The guy that you competed for last year and then he fell down the elevator? Well, I heard that he can finally walk again. Isn't that awesome? A year of physical therapy finally paid off." Freddie said all bubbly, acting kind of like Carly usually would except more boyish.

"That's great news. What made you so happy?" Carly asked. Freddie just shrugged.

"Dunno. I couldn't sleep last night so I just sat in bed and… listened to the rain. It made me feel all relaxed and happy." Freddie lied very well. Carly and Sam stared at him incredulously. He had never been able to lie that well, of what they know of.

"What is with you? You are acting super creepy." Sam said. Freddie just smiled at Sam.

"That's cool. You can't hurt my feelings today Sam." Freddie replied.

"Not even if I tell you that Carly will never love you?" Sam asked.

"Nope. It's a good thing too." Freddie said.

"How is that a good thing?" Carly asked.

"Because I don't love her anymore." Freddie replied, the innocent look coming back.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No. He likes someone else. Don't you Freddie?" Carly asked him, jabbing his stomach.

"Maybe. And no, I am not telling you who." Freddie said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because, there's no point. I know that she'll never love me back." Freddie said.

"Are you sure you're not just thinking about Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This girl, she is mean to people, but she is really beautiful. I'm pretty sure she hates my guts, but I can live with that. As long as I can see her every day. Anyway, I have to go. I want a smoothie. You guys want one?" Freddie asked them. They both shook their heads so he left.

"Oh my god, I think he's in love with you." Carly said at the same time as Sam said:

"Oh my god. I think he's in love with me." They both stared at each other in shock. Had he purposefully tried to make them know who he loved or was it an accident? This was the question that was running through both girls heads as they stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie was sitting on the staircase in the Bushwell building, thinking over what he had told the girls. He wanted them to know that he was in love with Sam, but he didn't know if what he had told them had worked or not. A sudden voice startled him.

"What are you doing out here Mr Benson?" Matilda the old lady that lives 8f asked Freddie.

"You can call me Freddie. And I'm out here because I'm hiding." Freddie replied.

"And who would you be hiding from, don't mind me asking." Matilda wondered.

"No it's fine. Okay, I'm hiding because I gave my friends a very obvious hint about who I like and she happened to be in the room at the time." Freddie replied.

"This girl wouldn't happen to be Sam Puckett would it?" Matilda asked as she carefully sat down next to Freddie.

"How did you guess?" Freddie asked.

"Call it woman's intuition. May I ask you something?" Matilda asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Why are you hiding from the girl that you're in love with? It could be awkward if she doesn't love you back, but if she is a friend of yours like you say, she would get over it and learn to deal with it. Carly did." Matilda said.

"I honestly never loved Carly. I only thought I did. She was just a silly crush of mine, but Sam, I actually love her. She might be able to deal with being my friend and getting past the awkward phase, but I don't think I ever could.' Freddie said, looking at his hands.

"That might be the case, but hiding away will not prove anything any faster than you hanging out with her." Matilda said.

"I don't want her to feel pressured though . I want to give her some space so she can work out what she feels." Freddie explained.

"Ah. Young love. Always so crazy. Follow me young Fredward. I want to show you something." Matilda said standing up. Freddie followed her as she walked to her apartment and entered it, gesturing g him to follow which he did.

"See this picture here? This is of my daughter as a child. She was a lot like you, sweet, wonderful, innocent and gorgeous. One day, she and her best friend were hanging out and she told him, the same way that you told Sam, that she liked him. She did pretty much everything the same, except she didn't hide in the dark and wait for the answers to come to her. She went in search of them. she waited for 3 years for him to finally say I love you to her and to date him, but it happened. What I'm saying is that, instead of sulking in the shadows, be brave and put yourself out there. That way, when your older and have children, and they have this problem, you can tell them to do what you did. You'll never know what will happen if you don't try." Matilda said.

"I guess. But what if she never really loves me back?" Freddie asked.

"Well, then you be the strong one and you show her that no matter how much it hurts, that you will pull through and be her friend when she needs you. That is what a sacrifice is. Knowing that no matter how much you love someone, that doesn't mean that they'll love you back and the sacrifice part is when you accept that and just be her friend. Do you understand?" Matilda asked, her hands on Freddie's cheeks.

"Yes. I do. When did you become such an awesome person?" Freddie asked her. Matilda just laughed a throaty laugh.

"Now, go back to that apartment and be strong. Don't hide away. Come and report to me tonight about how your day went okay?" Matilda asked.

"Okay. I'll see you Mrs Waltzes." Freddie said as he left the apartment.

"You may call me Matilda. I'll see you later." Matilda said.

"Okay. Goodbye Matilda." Freddie said as he left the apartment and walked up the hall to 8c. Matilda waited until he was inside to close her door and go back to her tea.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Freddie Sam and Carly who were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey. I thought you went to go and get a smoothie." Carly wondered, getting up.

"I was going to, but then I got into a conversation with Matilda." Freddie said.

"Who's Matilda?" Sam Carly asked.

"Mrs Waltzes. She is a really nice lady. I'm going to be having a cup of tea with her this afternoon actually." Freddie said as he walked over to the counter and started eating cashews.

"Uh, Freddie, we want to talk to you about something. Before, when you were telling us who you were in love with… it sounded like you meant…" Carly began, only to be cut off.

"Sam? That's because I did. Surprise." Freddie said with a smile, feeling really brave after his talk with Matilda.

"Wait, what? You mean, you're actually in love with me?" Sam asked, getting off the couch and going over to him.

"Yes. I was embarrassed at first, but then I was told that it's better to put yourself out there than hide in the corner. So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm putting myself out there, just waiting patiently. Anyway, onto something else, do you want to practice that ICarly piece that needs practice?" Freddie asked the girls.

"Uh s-sure. I- I guess. C-come on Sam. Let's go." Carly said, completely stunned by how Freddie was acting.

The three teens then went upstairs and practised the ICarly bits that needed practising. Sam and Carly noticed that something was really different with Freddie. He was acting like a completely different person, a much more self-confident, braver, less scared person. Sam noticed something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was still in shock over him saying outright that he was in love with her.

Sam preferred the new Freddie to the old one. Even though the new one was still the pretty much the exact same, he was stronger and braver then the old one Sam just hoped that it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after ICarly was finished, Freddie was sitting on his fire escape, thinking about Sam and other things (Mostly Sam). Sam wanted to talk to him, but he had disappeared and so she went searching for him. She went straight to his fire escape to see if he was there and was glad that he was there. She knocked on the window and once he saw who it was, he nodded so she entered, sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey. What are doing out here?" Freddie asked, sitting up on the stairs so they were both sitting in the same places they were the night they had kissed.

"I wanted to talk to you actually. About your liking me." Sam replied. Freddie shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting and he pursed his lips.

"Look, I know it took a lot of courage for you to tell me that you loved me and I appreciated that. But…" Sam said. Freddie nodded, knowing where the conversation was going.

"But you don't love me back. I understand." Freddie said. He was trying his best not to cry right now, but was finding it difficult.

"I never said that. I just… don't know. It's really hard for me to be all, like, in touch with my feelings. I just wanted to tell you that it could take me a while to figure out my feelings for you." Sam replied. Freddie nodded and then got up, walked to the edge and looked down to the road below. Sam knew that he was trying not to cry so she stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I should go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Sam said and then she left. A good 5 minutes after she left, he climbed into the hallway and walked to his apartment, to his room. His mother had found out what he had told Sam and so she knew that Freddie could get heart-broken so when she saw his face when he entered, she didn't say anything. She just let him go to his room.

Freddie sat down on his bed and let one tear fall. He hid the rest for a later day if they were needed. He then decided to go to the roof, but not before telling his mother what had happened. He went up there and closed the door behind him. He sat down in a corner and just thought about what Matilda had said about letting her have all the time she needed to make the decision. He fell asleep on the roof that night, thinking about Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Freddie? He didn't come home last night." Marisa said the next morning in the Shay's apartment.

"No. last I saw him he was on the fire escape." Sam replied. Marisa looked at Sam then and glared.

"It's your fault he's gone missing. He told me what you said to him last night." Marisa said.

"What did you say to him?" Carly asked, walking quickly over to where Sam and Marisa were which was near the door.

"She said that she needs more time to think about her feelings. he hurt my poor angel. What if he was attacked or worse killed? Oh no, I have to call up the police and file a missing persons report." Marisa exclaimed, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"You don't need to. He just sent me a text saying where he is." Spencer said, coming out of his room and walking over to the group.

"Well, where is he?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uh, Carly can I please talk to you? In private?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Carly replied. She and Spencer went to the kitchen and then Spencer told her where Freddie was.

"Carls, Freddie is up on the roof and he wants to talk to you, but only you." Spencer said, looking over his shoulder as he finished the sentence.

"Why does he only want to talk to me?" Carly asked quietly.

"I don't know. he just said that he wanted to talk to you. Go there now." Spencer replied. Carly nodded and then went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Uh… I'm just going to get… uh… smoothie's. You want one?" Carly asked.

"No. do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

"NO! I mean, no I'm good. I'll be back soon." Carly said, walking out of the apartment. She closed the door behind her and then she took the elevator to the top floor and then going up the stairs that lead to the roof. When she got up there, she walked over to Freddie who was leaning on the edge, looking at the view.

"Hey. Spencer said that you wanted to talk to me so…." Carly said.

"Did Sam tell you that she was going to talk to me last night?" Freddie asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. I only found out this morning when your mum came over and told us that you didn't come home and that you told her that Sam spoke to you." Carly said.

"Right." Freddie nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments, Carly watching him struggle to not just let the tears flow.

"You know, the other day when I was talking to Matilda, she to not hide away and to put myself out there, but all I want to do is crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment and stupidity. I know that Sam doesn't like me. She's just too afraid to say it to my face. I wish I hadn't said anything." Freddie said.

"You don't know that." Carly said.

"Yes I do. I can see it all over her face. Do you know how hard it is to see that look on the face of the person you love after you've told them? It's so hard. All I want to do is disappear and run away, hide away from her and everyone else while she builds up the courage to tell me the truth." Freddie said, moving away from the edge and top the middle of the roof.

"Freddie, if you do that than it could make things worse. It will only get worse before it—' Carly began.

"Don't say that it gets worse before it gets better because in this situation it never gets better. Not for me anyway. God, Carly, all I want to do is cry. I just want to cry and never stop. It hurts so much to know that the one you love will never…. Will never love you back." Freddie cracked and he finally let all of those tears fall. Carly pulled him into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. Carly just stroked his head and told him that everything will be okay.

"Do you want me to take you back to your place so you can sleep?" Carly asked him once he had finally stopped crying. He just nodded so Carly took him downstairs and they walked the entire way back to his apartment. Once they were in his room, Carly tucked him in and then left, quietly closing the door behind her. When she turned to go for the door, she had to stop herself from screaming because Sam was standing right behind her.

"Gosh Sam. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Carly said, putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, but how is he?" Sam asked.

"Not good. He is really hurt. Why were you standing there?" Carly asked, still breathing heavily.

"Because I heard you come in with him and I wanted to talk to him." Sam replied.

"Sam, he's really upset right now. why don't you wait until after school?" Carly asked.

"Because. If I do that than the issue will be worse. I don't think either of us can handle such an awkward and serious situation like that." Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but be gentle with him. He's a little broken right now." Carly said, stepping aside. Sam then slowly walked into the room and when she got in, she saw what Carly meant.

Freddie was laying on his bed under the covers, quietly sobbing to himself. His hair was a mess and his face was all red, stained with old and new tears flowing down his face. She immediately felt really guilty and she knew what she had to do, what she should have done from the beginning.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Freddie, I need to talk to you." Sam said, walking into the room and closing the door, walking slowly to the side of the bed and sitting down next to him. Freddie, hearing her, stopped sobbing and fell silent, but didn't turn to face her.

"When you told me that you loved me, I sort of freaked out. I mean, I… it kind of surprised me. You said that you were going to wait for my answer, I knew that I had to say something soon. I just couldn't find the words and even though I knew what my feelings were, I just couldn't find a way to say them. I tried to say them to you on the fire escape last night, but I was too scared and I changed what I was going to say." Sam said. Freddie then turned to face her, sitting up a little bit so that he could see her face.

"Why are you scared? I told you in front of Carly that I loved you, not even caring at the time of rejection. What made you so scared?" Freddie asked quietly.

"I'm not good at the romantic stuff and I was scared that I would say something wrong and ruin it. I realised that that was just stupid and that I should have just told you… told you that… that I love…. That I love you too." Sam said, barely above a whisper. Freddie stared at her for a few moments. Sam could see that his bottom lip was quivering and that he was trying not to cry again, but in the end he did cry, but not of sadness this time. He put his head on her shoulder and she put one hand on the back of his head and the other she rubbed up and down his back in a soothing way.

Once he stopped crying, he pulled back and looked Sam in the eye. She then wiped away the fresh tears that were running down his cheek away and then she leant in and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it was filled with love, passion and everything else that they both feeling. They both felt the jolt of fireworks and fire running through their body their bodies.

They pulled away after a few seconds and stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked quietly after they had been in silence for a while.

"Sort of." Freddie replied. Sam nodded and then looked down to the sheets, playing with it.

"Sam, are you alright?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. You just seem a little upset still, that's all." Sam replied.

"Well, I'm not. I'm fine. I mean, I probably look awful so you would think that but…" Freddie said. Sam looked up at him and smiled. To her, he looked perfect, like a little boy that had been lost until that moment. She loved it.

"You look fine. So, how about you get dressed and showered and then we go and get smoothie's or something? I'm starved." Sam said, making Freddie chuckle.

"When are you not?" He asked as he got up, but before he could walk into his bathroom, Sam stopped him.

"Hey, I love you." Sam said quietly, smiling. A big grin appeared on Freddie's face as soon as she said that and he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I'll be back in a few minutes." Freddie said and then he walked into his bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Sam laid down on the bed, her hands behind her head as she looked up to the roof. Every time she had looked at Freddie since their first kiss all she saw was him in a glowing light. She never knew what that meant until now.

She knew that love could be a crazy thing, I mean, look at her. Not many people have stuck around for her. Her twin sister Melanie moved away to boarding school, leaving Sam behind, her mum and her always fought, saying that they hated each other most of the time and her dad, that was an entirely different story. Sam lay there thinking about Freddie and how nice and sweet and caring her was, even though she was awful to him, and she realised that she finally found out what love was.

Love had just been a word, a concept in Sam's life up until now. She had never really seen much of love. No one had really stuck around her for long enough for her to be able to feel love, except maybe Carly and Spencer, but that was an entirely different love. Sam just laid there for what felt like ages, just thinking about love in her life until Freddie walked out of the bathroom drying his hair and wearing only pants.

Sam found it hard not to stare at him with no shirt. It was only for a few minutes while he found a shirt to wear, but in those few minutes, she mentally noted that he had actually gotten some muscles. She thought that he must go to a gym, but then she had a sudden thought.

_Puberty can do wonderful things_ Sam thought, smiling. Once Freddie had his shirt on, he turned to Sam and laid down next to her.

"Hi. You ready to go?" Freddie asked. Sam moved her hands from behind her head and with her left hand, she entwined it with Freddie's hand, her head now looking at him and boring into his chocolate brown eyes. As she stared into his eyes, she felt a warm bubbly sensation running through her body and she finally felt complete.

As Freddie stared into Sam's bright sapphire eyes, a new sensation to him ran through his body. He remembered this feeling from his first kiss with Sam. He had thought that he felt like that because it was his first kiss, but now he knew it meant so much more. He stared into her eyes and he finally knew what it felt like to be complete. He wondered to himself if she felt the same way and he thought that she must from what he saw in her eyes which was fire-like passion. That's exactly what Sam saw in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go and get those smoothie's." Freddie said after a few minutes.

"Okay. My stomach will start growling soon if we don't." Sam said as she and Freddie got up off of the bed. Freddie smiled and shook his head. He then grabbed his wallet and he and Sam headed out of the building and across the street, their hands staying entwined the entire time.


End file.
